gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Рамсі Сноу
'Рамсі Болтон '(Сноу) — бастард лорда Русе Болтона і його єдина жива дитина. Був залишений в Дредфорті, коли його батько пішов на Війну п'яти королів. Родичі *Батько: Русе Болтон. *Мачуха: Уолда Болтон. *Дружина: Санса Болтон Історія До подій серіалу Мати Рамсі, селянська дівчина, що вийшла заміж за мельника без відома їх лорда, Русе Болтона. У покарання Русе наказав повісити мельника на дереві, а його дружину під цим деревом зґвалтував. Коли пізніше вона принесла до воріт замку немовля, першим поривом лорда Болтона було бажання втопити бастарда, але він глянув на нього, усвідомив, що це його син, і залишив його в Дредфорті. Сезон 2 thumb|400px|Рамсі мордує розіп'ятого Теона Після того, як невелике військо залізнонароджених на чолі з Теоном Грейджоєм захоплює Вінтерфелл, Русе Болтон відправляє свого бастарда відбити замок. Під час його облоги Рамсі майже постійно дудить в горн, чим страшно дратує Теона. Пізніше приходить повідомлення від Робба Старка, в якому говориться, що, якщо загарбники віддадуть свого командира і самі здадуться, то всіх помилують, крім Теона Грейджоя. Залізнонароджені так і роблять. Вони видають Теона, а самі здаються, однак Рамсі Сноу не стримує обіцянку і здирає шкіру з усіх полонених, підпалює столицю Півночі, а Теона відвозить в Дредфорт. 3 Сезон thumb|400px|На вечері із нареченою Сансою Старк У Дредфорті Рамсі хоче, щоб Теон заплатив «залізну ціну» Вислів лідера залізнонароджених, батька Теона Гренджоя , і збирається катувати його. Через деякий час Теон опам'ятовується і виявляє, що знаходиться у в'язниці, його катують люди, переодягнені залізнонародженими Хто саме і навіщо катує його, Теон навіть не здогадується. Пізніше до полоненого сина Бейлона Грейджоя підходить Рамсі під видом хлопчика, який миє підлогив покоях замку, і обіцяє допомогти. При цьому він запевнив бранця, що діє за дорученням Яри, сестри Теона. Незаконнонароджений Болтон дійсно влаштовує втечу Грейджою, здобувши для нього коня. Полонений тікає. Рамсі відправляє лист у Харренхол, в якому в даний момент знаходиться армія Півночі, завдяки цьому листу бастард обманює Робба Старка, написавши, що Вінтерфелл розграбували залізнонароджені, а Рікон і Бран пропали. Тим часом Теона ловлять люди Болтонів, однак їх розстрілює із лука не хто інший, як Рамсі Сноу. Він супроводжує Теона в якийсь замок, переконуючи, що Яра чекає свого брата саме там, але їм все одно потрібно дотримуватися обережності, так як деякі з людей Яри служать Бейлону, батьку Теона. thumb|400px|Із Сансою після весілля Як виявляється, доброта Рамсі була обманом — замість зустрічі з сестрою Теон опиняється в тій же самій катувальній камері, звідки втік раніше, і на цей раз його катує сам спаситель. Він не дає Теонові спати, дмухаючи в мідну трубу, нищить насмішкуватими розпитуваннями, пропонуючи вгадати, хто він і де вони знаходяться. Теон перебирає один варіант за іншим; Рамсі погоджується з припущенням, що він — один з молодших Карстарків і відіграється на Теонові за страту лорда Кархолда Рікарда, проте незабаром повідомляє, що збрехав. Він знімає шкіру з мізинця правої руки Теона , тим самим змушує бранця просити відрізати скалічений палець. Незабаром Теон опиняється в компанії двох дівчат Міранди і Вайолет, які доглядають за ним і намагаються зайнятися з ним сексом. Рамсі Сноу, який ховався за дверима, перериває їх дудінням у ріжок; коли Теон намагається чинити опір, бастард збиває його з ніг і озброюється холостильним ножем. У відповідь на прохання Теона щодо милосердя до нього Рамсі відповідає: Пізніше Рамсі, вдаючись до міркувань про фантомні болі «Я завжди цікавився, чи дійсно болять у євнухів фантомні члени...», дає скаліченому Теонові Грейджою нове ім'я «Смердючка», а його відтятий член відправляє посилкою батькові Теона — Бейлону Грейджою Чим провокує похід проти себе сестри Теона із військом Гренджоїв.. 4 Сезон thumb|400px|Рамсі розважається, травлячи собаками дівчину, що йому надокучила, у компанії нової пасії Міранди Рамсі бере участь у «полюванні» з собаками в лісі на дівчину, яка йому набридла як коханка. Компанію йому складають донька головного псаря Міранда, яку ми пам'ятаємо по сцені невдалого сексу з Теоном перед його каліцтвом, і Теон Грейджой, який тепер живе під ім'ям Смердючка. У Дредфорт манівцями приїжджає Русе Болтон зі своєю дружиною Уолдой з роду Фреїв. Русе незадоволений сином за те, що той зробив з Теоном, так як він був цінним заручником. Рамсі виправдовується тим, що, тепер Теон вірний йому і ніколи не зрадить господаря. Більш того, бастард розкрив важливу інформацію батькові — Бран і Рікон Старки живі і десь ховаються Раніше Теон розповсюдив чутку, що вбив обох дітей. Проте, зломлений постійними тортурами Рамсі, зізнався, що обгорілі дитячі трупи належали вбитим селянським дітлахам, а ніяк не маленьким лордам Старкам.. Русе Рамсі дає шанс довести свою корисність і наказує йому взяти Рів Кейлин, де засіли залізнонароджені. Яра Грейджой на чолі невеликого війська вирушає в Дредфорт в надії врятувати брата, однак Теон, повністю як особистість морально знищений катуваннями, заляканий, відмовляється з нею йти, і залишається вірним Рамсі. Більш того, на Яру і її людей нападає сам Рамсі з озброєним загоном. Бастард наказує залізнонародженим забиратися, погрожуючи спустити на них собак. Яра іде ні з чим. Рамсі дякує Теонові за його відданість, в нагороду дозволяє йому помитися і дає важливе завдання — тимчасово стати тим, ким він не є - Теоном Грейджоем, щоб наказати залізнонародженим без бою здати Рів Кейлін. Теон успішно справляється зі своїм завданням. Після цього, Рамсі вбиває всіх залізнонароджених і Рів Кейлін переходить у володіння Болтонів. За цю перемогу Русе Болтон знімає з Рамсі тавро бастарда і робить його своїм законним спадкоємцем. Після цього Болтони разом із армією і Грейджоєм повертаються у Вінтерфелл. 5 Сезон Рамсі допомагає батькові встановити панування на Півночі. Мирно ніхто схиляти коліно перед Болтоном і платити податки не бажає, тому Рамсі діє своїми стандартними способами і здирає з незгодних шкіру, що виявляється дуже дієвим. Молодому Болтону повідомляють, що незабаром він повинен одружитися на Сансі Старк, і незабаром дівчина прибуває в Вінтерфелл. Рамсі доброзичливо вітає свою майбутню дружину, а пізніше дякує Мізинцю за надану можливість. Міранда влаштовує сцену ревнощів Рамсі, нагадуючи про те, що він хотів на ній одружитися. Рамсі відповідає, що планував на ній одружитися, будучи Сноу, бастардом,— тепер же він — спадкоємець будинку Болтонів і зобов'язаний одружитися на Сансі. Оскільки лорд не мав би одружуватися на доньці псаря. І радить їй надалі не влаштовувати нудних сцен ревнощів, тому що він не любить нудних, а для неї це може погано скінчитися. У поцілунку Міранда кусає губу Рамсі до крові і обіцяє бути не нудною. Пізніше Теон, допомагаючи Рамсі одягнутися до сімейної вечері, розповідає, що на псарні його випадково побачила Санса, і чекає покарання. Рамсі хвалить його за чесність і на вечері змушує принести вибачення Сансі за вбивство її молодших братів При цьому Рамсі чудово знає, що брати Санси живі, а Теон вбив селянських дітей.. Під час вечері батько і мачуха повідомляють, що чекають дитину, і дуже ймовірно, що це буде син. Рамсі помітно нервує, тому після вечері Русе переконує сина, що молодший брат не буде загрожувати його положенню спадкоємця і розповідає історію народження Рамсі. Русе повідомляє, що з боку Стіни на них насувається загроза в особі короля Станніса, і питає, чи допоможе Рамсі йому захистити Північ. Рамсі відповідає згодою. Після церемонії одруження Рамсі веде Сансу в кімнату. Їх проводжає Теон. Коли «Смердючка» збирається піти, Болтон зупиняє його, змушує залишитися і дивитися на те, що відбудеться далі. Спочатку Рамсі розпитує Сансу, чи точно вона є незайманою, а після розриває її плаття і, на очах у Теона, злягається з нею. Теон приходить до Рамсі після того, як Санса попросила його запалити свічку у вікні покинутій вежі (за цим сигналом до неї повинна прийти допомога), і про все розповідає своєму господареві. Пізніше Рамсі виводить Сансу на прогулянку. Вона запитує, не хвилюється він у зв'язку з вагітністю Уолди за своє становище. Рамсі відповідає, що він визнаний законним спадкоємцем указом короля. Санса відповідає, що король теж бастард. Рамсі зауважує, що бастарди теж можуть домогтися успіху, і наводить приклад Джона Сноу, який обраний лордом командувачем Нічного дозору, про що Санса не знала. Потім Рамсі згадує, навіщо покликав дружину, повідомляє, що Теон йому все розповів, виводить її на подвір'я, де на хресті висить скривавлене оббіловане тіло служниці. Яка кілька днів тому повідомила Сансі, що у неї є друзі на Півночі; і порадила запалити свічку на Покинутій вежі у разі потреби. Навіть під тортурами вона не сказала, хто на Півночі бажає допомогти Сансі. thumb|Після перемоги над військами Станніса Лорд Болтон на черговій військовій раді приймає рішення чекати Станніса у Вінтерфеллі: замок досить укріплений, а запасів вистачить на півроку облоги. Рамсі не бажає відсиджуватися в замку, він просить дати йому двадцять кращих бійців, з якими він вирушить назустріч Станнісу. Рамсі і його люди пробираються в табір Станніса, підпалюють загін з кіньми і знищують запаси провізії. Піхота Станніса підступає до Вінтерфелла. Всупереч очікуванням, їм назустріч виступає кіннота Болтонів. У кровопролитній битві Болтони розбивають замерзлих деморалізованих солдатів Станніса. Рамсі із задоволенням добиває поранених. Цікаві факти *Спочатку Рамсі значився в титрах як безіменний «хлопчик», так як творці серіалу хотіли зберегти його особистість у секреті. І тільки в серії 3х10 було сказано, хто він насправді. Хоча глядачам, знайомим із книгами, було нескладно здогадатися, хто перед ними. *Іван Реон спочатку пробувався на роль Джона Сноу. *В серіалі Рамсі носить шкіряний одяг темного кольору, чорного або, якщо придивитися, темно-червоного. У книгах він одягався в вельвет, атлас і шовк червоного або рожевого кольору (згідно книг на гербі Болтонів переважав рожевий). *Після звістки про вагітність Уолди деякі персонажі відчули загрозу по відношенню до Рамсі з боку ще ненародженого сина Уолди і Русе. З юридичної точки зору королівський указ робить Рамсі точно таким же законним сином, як якщо б він народився в шлюбі. На практиці, подібне узаконення трапляється дуже рідко, і залишає можливість для його вільного тлумачення. Так, після смерті лорда, прихильники узаконеного бастарда можуть заявити, що саме він є першим у черзі на спадкування. А прихильники молодшого сина, народженого в шлюбі, можуть вважати по-іншому. До того ж, перед смертю лорд може сам призначити свого спадкоємця, і ним може стати будь-який з його дітей. Відповідно, подібна ситуація з великою часткою ймовірності може призвести до міжусобної війни. Згідно відео з коментарями до серії 5x05 і Русе, і Рамсі розуміють складність даної ситуації, і Русе використовує вагітність Уолди, щоб натиснути на Рамсі і змусити його поводитися нормально. Виноски Галерея Ramsay-and-Blood.jpg|Ramsay and his steed, Blood, in "Walk of Punishment". Snow-306-1396289530.jpg|Ramsay posing as a Greyjoy emissary Ramsey-snow 2866198k.jpg|Ramsay posing as a Greyjoy emissary Ramsay-402-promotional-full.jpg|Ramsay greets his father Roose Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Ramsay with Roose in "Kill the Boy" Sansa Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Ramsay with Sansa in "Kill the Boy" Ramsay-Telltale.png|Ramsay as he appears in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Ramsay Bolton-S05E10.png|Ramsay after crushing Stannis Baratheon's army GOT S6 06.png|Ramsay and his father in season 6 RamsayKnifeSeason6.jpg|Ramsay after murdering Osha RamsayBattleBastards.jpg|"Winterfell is mine. Come and see." Home 15.jpg|Ramsay kills Roose Home 13.jpg|Ramsay sees his baby half-brother, moments before he kills him and his mother de:Ramsay Bolton en:Ramsay Bolton es:Ramsay Bolton fr:Ramsay Bolton it:Ramsay Bolton pl:Ramsay Bolton pt-br:Ramsay Bolton ru:Рамси Болтон zh:小子 ro:Ramsay Bolton Категорія:Болтони Категорія:Бастарди Категорія:Персонажі відеоігор Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 5) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 6)